The Ronin Encounter
Spoiler warning! 'This article contains plot details, you should consider not reading this page if you do not want spoilers. Part 1 The player enters a City hex. : ''Sitting on a decaying park bench, aiming his gun at your chest, is a scarred, flint-eyed man. From the kit and camo clothing you can tell he's ronin. A gun for hire. He's airing his feet, one profusely bleeding from a recent gash. Probably the same gash that caused the rip trough the sole of his shoe. A lot of shap metal around these parts. : The pain must be affecting his grip on the rifle. It's wavering. Maybe enough for you to safely dive off to the side. He's not saying anything. Just sitting there, staring. '''Choices # Options are to heal his foot; "Who he is doesn't matter. The man's in pain. You're here to help." # Throw him a discarded shoe and walk away; "How much help do you give a killer? Throw him a stray shoe and get the heck out of here." # Roll dodge away; "Duck, dodge, and roll. You're a ghost. You're gone." # Kill him and take his stuff. "That's a nice-looking rifle he has. Probably best if you looked after it for a while. Hopalong Cassidy won't be needing it." 'Outcomes' # Healing his foot will reward you with 2 Gelli Bears or .308 SP rifle rounds. # He stares coldly at you, but nothing else happens. # Roll dodging will result in the Ronin shooting at you and leaving a flesh wound. # You try to distract him with a medical-looking item and then you throw a chunk of stone at him. He shoots, you duck. The bullet leaves a scratch on your arm (Minor cut, Minor bleeding, Minor pain). Notes *Code Name: Good 1.1 *Found in City Hex. Part 2 The player enters a Ruins hex. : It's that ronin with the crooked foot. The one that wanted a shoe. How'd he get here? He's leading a conga line of raiders through the rubble and ruins. : But you can tell he isn't going to get paid today. The raiders are almost through the labyrinth. : No need for an armed guide now. Plus, they're eyeing his rifle, closing tight, ronin semmingly unaware. suddenly, a blur of movement, noise, action. All over. The raiders are gone, the ronin sprawled in the dirt bleeding out. 'Choices' # He doesn't deserve your help, but how can you walk away from a dying man? Help him. # Pick up that dirty rag over there and put it where he can reach it. Best you can do. # Didn't like him back then, don't like him now. Let him bleed. # Only thing better than a nearly dead ronin is a dead one. finish him. Otherwise, he might recover. 'Outcomes' # As the player is tending to the Ronin's wounds, the player will notice some money in his back pocket and take it (sort of like payment for services rendered). The player will receive $500. # Player places dirty rag next to the Ronin, who doesn't say anything. Nothing happens. # There's enough blood on the ground to fill a bucket. Nothing you can do, so why bother? Live by the sword, die by the sword. # Player throws a rock on the Ronin's head and blood splatters on the Player. Unknown if blood is infected with any diseases. Category:Random Encounters